


Revue of Ardour

by zerodoxical



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Revstar AU, Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight AU, Starira AU, putting many tags so this can actually be seen lmao, revue starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodoxical/pseuds/zerodoxical
Summary: Hyodo Juza and Sakuma Sakuya fight to climb up the ranks and claim their spot as the Top Star. But while one wins the revue, who wins what comes after that?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya
Kudos: 9





	Revue of Ardour

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent starira au bc i have terminal a3 x starira brainrot. also i haven't wrote in a while so forgive me if this isn't good T_T i had fun coming up with their introduction speech that's for sure lol,, please enjoy !!

The theater drenched in darkness. Stage lights awaiting their time to shine. Two Stage Girls waiting in anticipation for the revue to begin. A giraffe watching closely from afar, their only audience. Inhale, exhale. One step was taken and within the span of a second, the awaiting stage lights sprang into action, drawing waves and petals of light on the stage as the first Stage Girl introduced themselves, their introduction a declaration of war in itself.

“Petals scatter as a bird sneezes. Curtains draw as an actor exhales. Like a cherry blossom I will bloom, like the stage I will grow. Hanasaki High Performance Department - Sakuma Sakuya! I’ll show you a stage in full blooming!” his words rang out throughout the whole underground theater, the passion in his voice sending a chill down the other Stage Girl’s spine. The way the stage lights shone and illuminated him and his shadow; it was as if he bent and reflected light himself. His weapon, a tachi sword, glinted in the spotlight as he wielded it with no tremble beneath his skin. His eyes seemed to burn with determination and his expression promised him victory. But even then, the other did not stutter on his lines as he introduced himself next, just as determined.

“Both fire and passion ignited this once-dead heart. So with fire and passion I will ignite my stage. Ouka High Performance Association - Hyodo Juza. I’ll crash and burn, along with the stage!” the other’s words echoed, his deafening fiery voice slicing the air, as if the parrying dagger he held in his hand was literally thrown into the air to tear and cut the tense atmosphere apart. His already-sharp, cat-like golden eyes shone brightly even under the dim light before the stage lights announced his presence. His raging violet hair seemed to exude the same rough and fiery energy as fickle fire burned at the corner of his lips, sometimes red and sometimes blue. It made Sakuma’s heart race for a moment.

“Now let the Revue of Ardour begin!” the only and lone audience, the giraffe, declared and then time started moving rapidly. The two lunged at each other, but not without their signature twirls, jumps and dances, not without their harmonies, falsettos and belts. And definitely not without their weapons and bravery, carrying their dignity and glimmer across the stage although they knew well that there was a risk in losing them and also themselves. But it was all for the stage, all for being the Top Star. Theatre and the stage was a sin waiting to be done, them the greedy and hungry sinners who desire more and more. And in Sakuma’s and Hyodo’s case, they craved more passion though they were not devoid of any. Not even close. As selfless and kind as they both are, when it comes to the stage, greed possesses their bodies and reigns them until it either wins or loses.

The sound of metal clashing against metal was loud; it could’ve deafened a commonfolk. But they aren’t deserving of that label. They were Stage Girls, and their only audience was, well, a giraffe. They were beyond royalty, let alone commoners. Instead of ugly screeching, they hear hymns and melodies; because they themselves were singing those paeans, the ones dancing to those melodies. The giraffe was mesmerized. Such glimmer in two Stage Girls, such fervour in one revue...although a predictable stage, he was enchanted. Two eager Stage Girls, Sakuma Sakuya and Hyodo Juza. It wasn’t a mistake to choose them despite their background. What is essential was invisible to the eye; the passion they both possess wasn’t apparent at first glance, which is why it’s crucial to not judge one by their mere appearance.

“M-Me? You sure you got the right guy?” the giraffe remembered those words which were uttered by Hyodo. Judging from looks, he looked (and still looks) like your average delinquent; weirdly-coloured hair - although he confirmed it is fully natural - and an intimidating face. Hands with calluses and worn out shoes. Any normal person would avoid such a guy. But the giraffe could feel his true passion for theatre, for acting, for the stage - and it was so, very dazzling. He had no doubts in inviting him to the auditions, even if Hyodo himself had doubts. But right after the giraffe confirmed that he’s worthy of standing on stage and having a chance to become the Top Star, his passion finally showed themselves in his golden eyes and a small smile was etched onto his face. It was a bit different for Sakuma though.

“Revues...Top Star...Stage Girl…” the giraffe remembered hearing the boy muttering as soon as he finished explaining about the auditions. Knowledgeable as the boy was about theatre but innocuous he was to the stage where Stage Girls plant their pride. Well, at least he didn’t seem to question the Stage Girl part. He was the typical, cheery boy that hid a solemn past behind a bright smile but as always, the giraffe had no problems seeing right through him, as if he was transparent. Maybe if he was paler that would’ve been true. Then after a few minutes, the boy mumbled an “okay” and his crimson eyes seemed to shriek out a battle cry, the complete opposite of his physical appearance.

The sound of metal, though a bit different clanged and reverberated throughout the venue. 

Someone had lost.

“Position zero!” a voice bellowed, and it was none other than Sakuma’s. The moment he put a full stop to his words, the curtains drew over them, separating the two Stage Girls. As expected, the one who stood on position zero smiled while the one who was kneeled on the ground could only look at their sweaty hands in vain. And that was a revue; one wins and one loses. One sparkled more than the other. One’s weapon was bathed in victory’s light while another’s was abandoned in the darkness.Similar to that of a commoner’s competition, yet the light shedded onto it is that of a different flair.

“And with that, the auditions for today has ended. You may see yourself out.”

\---

As if the day could’ve gotten any worse, he walked out of the school only to find out that it was raining very, _very_ heavily. It was hailing, more like. And he had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him. Hyodo sighed, as heavy as the rain was that evening. He either had to make a run for it or wait until the rain ceases. Both sounded unpleasant but he had to make a choice, or pray for a miracle to come falling down from the sky along with the rain. But the rain only seemed to bring down dreadful, heavy raindrops. That is, until a hand was outstretched to him. It was him. Sakuma Sakuya. His opponent just now, in the Revue of Ardour. Now he’s (quite literally too) lending a hand…?

“Let’s share an umbrella. Well, I assume you didn’t bring one…? If you actually did then you can just ignore me, aha,” his words seemed to drift to another part of his brain as Hyodo spaced off in utter confusion. Was he really the same Sakuma Sakuya he had fought in their revue a mere few minutes ago? That Sakuma was fierce and dangerous - his attacks were vicious yet his acting and singing was that of an angel. An angel...that was the best word to describe the Sakuma he was witnessing right there then. But, in reality, that’s merely what passion can do to a person. To a Stage Girl. Passion - as much as other abstract concepts - can become the catalyst for a person to be reborn as a Stage Girl.

“...Yeah. Thanks. And sorry. I’ll repay you as soon as I can,” he replied the moment he popped his own thought bubble and took his hand. What he was not expecting was a surge of electric shock that seemed to originate from Sakuma’s hand, which was somewhat ironic considering the tenderness of his hand. Or perhaps _because_ ofthe tenderness of his hand. Hyodo could feel that electric shock rush from his hand to his cheeks, dyeing his cheeks a faint red. Thankfully, Sakuma didn’t seem to notice. Never had he ever felt that way before - not even during his previous revues, not when he’s on stage. Not ever. But despite himself, he liked it. He liked it quite a lot.

“Oh no it’s okay, you don’t have to do that. If anything, this is _my_ way of repaying you. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this way during a revue. You...brought out the best in me. Thank you,” he confessed and offered Hyodo a smile so bright, he was surprised he didn’t go blind. Instead, the red on his cheeks grew in opacity. And here he was, beating himself up over not winning and fretting over his “failure”. But he ended up earning something beyond a victory; the passion and full potential of a fellow Stage Girl and also a small crush. Sure, becoming the Top Star was the ultimate goal but picking up and celebrating some small achievements along the way couldn’t hurt now, could it?

“You’re welcome. You were super good too. I mean, if you weren’t maybe you wouldn’t have won…” he struggled to speak but Sakuma bursted out laughing anyway, which prompted him to chuckle along as they both made their exit. Just Two Stage Girls sharing an umbrella. Silently, they both thanked the giraffe for uniting them, even if that bond will soon break.The stage was waiting after all.

And only one will emerge as the Top Star.


End file.
